


I can be sadistic too - Obey me!

by SatansWifey



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansWifey/pseuds/SatansWifey
Summary: You and Lucifer are finally making a pact. But somehow this one is different......May Content Spoiler - Lesson 19 & 20
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 68





	I can be sadistic too - Obey me!

It has started. My last night in the Devildom. Somehow, we all ended up in the attic room. Everyone - except the oldest of the seven brothers. I feel like sitting in a roller coaster. Too much that I just can't cope with right now. The boys are having a great time and I'm sitting in between them lost in thoughts. I can't bear with it any longer. I can't hold back my tears. I've got to get out of here. Fast! So I get up and walk towards the door. Levi notices this. "Where are you going? You need to stay here and play. Next Round is you vs. me." I smile at him. "Don't worry. I'm just going to get some fresh air and I'll be back soon. Let Beel play instead of me!" He grins, nods and turns back to his console. I leave the house in a hurry. Running down the stairs and endless hallways. When I finally stop in the garden, trying to catch my breath I am not longer able to suppress the tears. They start running down my cheeks. Who could have guessed that in a single year I would get to know people, well demons, that mean more to me than anything else. Not only do I feel like I'm leaving a place to live – I will leave my family behind. I will lose a piece of myself.

After a few minutes I finally calm down. I remind myself that I have to enjoy the last hours. Every second must burn itself into my memories. I don't want to forget a single moment. I dry the last tears with the back of my hand, straighten my body and head back to the House of Lamentation. As I walk through the empty hall, I can hear the soft sounds of music. Hardly noticeable. Smooth and calm tones tickle my ears. I haven't seen Lucifer today. Since everyone else has gathered in the attic, it can only be the firstborn who pleases himself with his favored music. As always when he must think about something important, he withdraws in his private rooms. Before I realize it, I stand in front of the door to Lucifer's living room and already clenched my hand to knock. I wonder if I should really bother him. He has surely received important tasks from Diavolo and is currently taking care of them. So, I lower my arm and I'm about to turn on my heel to leave when I hear a demanding voice from the room. "Do you want to go already?" I open the door just a tiny bit so my voice is able to reach him. "Excuse me. I didn't mean to disturb you. I don't really know why I'm here. Have a nice evening. See you tomorrow morning at breakf..." The door suddenly opens, and I stumble into Lucifer's arms. "It ... it ... sorry. I wasn't prepared for that. Can't you let me know before you open the door?" I push myself away from him and cross my arms in front of my chest, playing insulted. I know Lucifer hates it when I act like a little kid, but I just can't help teasing him one last time.

Lucifer walks away and drops into his heavy armchair. He sighs. "Have you already packed everything? Tomorrow you will travel back to your world." Again, I must fight against the upwelling tears. "Yes. Everything is prepared except for a few small things." Lucifer points to the large sofa opposite him. "Sit down. Or do you want to go back to the party up there? The boys seem to have a lot of fun if I interpret the laughter correctly." I sit down. "Yes, they're all very lively today." Lucifer looks at me seriously. "You know they are just dubbing how sad they are, right?" Of course, I know that. Every one of them has already told me. "How are you feeling? Are you looking forward going home?" I swallow and look down. "To be honest, I have nothing in the human world that I would call home. I have been living alone for years and fighted every day against my loneliness. I found so much here that I really don't want to let go. Friends who are dear to me and I fell...." Damn it. That was close. I almost got myself carried away. I don't want to make it any harder for myself. It has taken so long for me to admit my own feelings. Yes, I fell in love. Damn it.

I fell in love with Lucifer. I don't know how that could happen. He never gave me a reason to develop feelings for him. Of course, he was friendly at first, but the more I got involved in this family, the more annoyed Lucifer became. Even if everything can now be described as a happy ending, we had a difficult time together. „You fell in....what?" Crap! "I fell in your family." That was close. Well saved. In my mind I give myself a pat on the shoulder. Hopefully he will be satisfied with this explanation. He raises an eyebrow but doesn't go into it any further. Lucky me. "So, you did everything you had to do here in Devildom? No unfinished business? No loose ends?" I grin mischievously. "There is one more thing I have to finish. I still haven't made a pact with you." I'm curious to see how he reacts to it. It's just too much fun teasing him. "A pact, you say? I see. You've made pacts with all my brothers, which just leaves me. Do you really want to make a pact with me? Truly?"

What? That was not the reaction I was expecting. My jaw drops. He continues. „I don't know how my brothers felt about making a pact with you, but I am more than a name to be crossed off your list. I can't have you lumping me together with everyone else. That won't do!" In the blink of an eye Lucifer changes to his demonic form. Oh fuck. I have crossed a line. No. No. NO! I jump up from the sofa and stand there rooted. I am unable to move even a finger, even if I don't know if it's out of fear or the wish to be able to take my words back. He stares at me with a kind of wicked madness. „You aren't going to run? You've certainly got guts, don't you? I've always found that aspect of you irritating." You cannot imagine how irritating I find it myself. „But as irritating as it is, it's even more endearing." What? Is my brain playing a trick on me? Did I Lucifer really said this? He comes closer. So close that I can practically see the hellfire in his eyes.

„Now listen and listen well! I will not be your possession. I won't belong to you." I clear my throat. "Lucifer, I didn't want to ..." I stumble backwards and fall on the couch. Lucifer places his arms on the left and right side of my head on the backrest. "Don't you dare interrupt me when I speak to you. Did you understand that?" I nod. „Well-behaved little human. I am just going to tell this once: You will belong to me!" I open my eyes so wide that it stitches in my head. „So, what is your decision? Will you make a pact with me?" He puts on a superior grin. I try to answer as seriously as possible, ignoring my shaking voice and look deep into his eyes. "Yes, I will make a pact with you." But instead of being surprised, his smile looks even more haunting. „Good. Then it's done. As of this moment you are mine." A hot flash hits me through my spine. When I made the other pacts I didn't feel anything. But this one is so different. I REALLY made a pact with Lucifer and I felt that physically. He backs a step away. „I assume that takes care of all your loose ends?" Oh gosh, what should I do? Heart or Brain? It is quite possible that I've lost the last part of my sanity. I get up and step up close to him. So close that our faces almost touch.

„To be honest, there is still something I have to do. I almost forgot it!" Lucifer looks at me with burning eyes. „There is?" I put my hands on his chest and kiss him. The first kiss of my life. With a demon. Yep – I have gone totally insane. But it doesn't bother me for this moment. I just don't care. I can't leave without tasting his lips at least once. Regardless of his reaction. Unexpectedly he wraps his arms around me and returns the kiss. No avoiding, no surprise. His hot tongue asks my lips for admission and I am indescribably happy to grant it. We explore our mouths and after endless seconds we breathlessly separate from each other. He is the first of us to find his words. „I've always felt that you wanted to do this. And I also know what you'd like to do next as well..." Ashamed I avoid his gaze. "You know, we passed midnight right now. Your last day in the exchange program is over, you are no longer a student in the Devildom. You know that, don't you?" Too hoarse to speak, I can only offer him a firm nod as an answer. He continues to speak. „I cannot damage Diablos reputation now if I am going to do what I have been wanting for so long." He pulls me by my wrists in an short embrace, lifts me up and carries me to his bedroom. What the hell is going on here. That was the last thing I expected. No, I would not have dared to hope for this in my wildest dreams.

Lucifer puts me on his bed and forces me to look at him. "Don't forget what I told you when we made our pact. You are mine now. Mine all alone." With this words he rips my blouse apart. I start to breath heavily. Fear mixed with excitement. Should I really call it fear? Or is it even more curiosity what he is going to do with me. Lucifer seems not satisfied with only ripping that. Skirt, panties and bra also fall quickly victim to him. Nothing covers me now. I am laying there and present my body in the most vulnerable way. I cover my face out of shame. No man has ever seen me naked before. "I never expected a human body to be so fragile. Put your hands down. I want to see your face." I don't respond. "Put your hands down. Immediately!" Contrary to my will, my arms move by themselves. Is this the impact of the pact I made with Lucifer? "Hmmm, interesting ..." The corners of his mouth curls upwards. "Rise your arms above your head!" Again, my limbs move without my control. I inhale sharply. I can't defend myself against my body. No matter how hard I try. I can't fight against our pact. I swore that I belong to him and he shamelessly takes advantage of that.

"You're not allowed to move even an inch. I'll be right back." What the hell is this about? What is he up to? Seconds after he has left the bedroom, he enters it again. A chair in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. He places the chair directly at the end of the bed, loosens his tie and sinks into his place. "Then let me see how depraved you are." He takes a sip from his glass. „Let's start gently. Take your right index finger and lick it." My face blushes. Uncontrollable for me, my finger runs over my lips. My tongue begins to carefully drive around the tip of it and without further delay it is already in my mouth. "Now suck on it!" My face is on fire. What is he doing to me? As Lucifer ordered me to, I start sucking on my finger like a lollipop. I stole a glance into the face of my counterpart. He seems to be having a great time. What have I done? I feel humiliated and yet I cannot fight the rising heat in my abdomen. Damn it, I shouldn't like that. I MUST NOT like it.

"Come here!" I crawl towards Lucifer. Although not me - my body does. He takes another sip of wine. "Open the buttons of my shirt and take it off!" Lightly trembling do my fingers lay on his chest. One button after the other leaves its neatly arranged place. Topless, Lucifer's flawless body presents itself. "Sit on my lap and kiss me." I spread my legs and do as ordered by him. I gently put my lips on his. My tongue asks for permission to enter, which he grants. Heat surrounds me. Lucifer drops his glass and runs his hands over my back until they take their place on my butt. This game excites me more than it should. Our kisses are getting more intense, more demanding and wilder. I feel the moisture between my thighs and how its slowly but surely soaks Lucifers pants.

It drives me crazy that I am unable to defend myself. Or rather: I am unable to do what I want to do with him. I move my hips up and down with each stroke of our tongues. Why is he still wearing this damn pants. My moan degenerates from soft breathing to pleading air currents. „Luc...mh...Lucif....ah." Slowly he slides his hand from my butt, over the back of my thighs till he finally reaches my vulva. He begins to caress my labia cautiously. I just can't take it anymore. "Lucifer, you are a damn sadist!" He grins conspiratorially at me. "And you want to tell me now that you don't like this? Because your body speaks a completely different language!"

With these words, he slowly slides a finger inside me. My body is tense to tear. "Oh, fuck, YES!" Lucifer's tongue made its way from my mouth, over my neck to my breasts. Slowly, much too slowly for my taste, he begins to explore my nipple. When he suddenly hits his teeth in my skin, a loud cry of pleasure comes out of my throat. I look him in the eyes murderously. "Damn it Lucifer, please fuck me!" He lifts me up and throws me on his bed. With every further item of clothing that he takes off, it becomes more difficult for me to breathe and when he finally stands in front of me in full splendor, my breath completely stops.

His body is just beautiful. His muscles under the white skin appear flawless. I would like to know how it feels. Is it soft or rough? Hot or cool? I run my tongue over my lips as my eyes stop at his clenched masculinity. "Big!" I am unable to say anything more at this sight. Slowly, Lucifer moves from the end of the bed to my right side. He gently sinks onto the mattress and positions himself next to me. "Suck my dick!" For the first time that evening, I comply with his request without resistance. I kiss his upper body as I slowly make my way between his legs. Every time my lips touch, small lucifer rewards me with an excited twitch. I love the smell of the firstborn. Sandalwood mixed with a subtle note of vanilla. I take a deep breath. Enjoy every centimeter of his body.

When I look up surreptitiously I see him watching me. My tongue slides further down and has almost reached its goal when I hear Lucifer sucking in the air sharply. I raise my head, throw my hair back and just as he opens his mouth to slap another of his commands against me I let his best piece jerkily slide into my mouth in full splendor. A deep and loud "Fuck!" makes me grin. I can be sadistic too my dear Lucifer. I let him slide out of me and grin at him. "You'll regret that!" In a split second he caught me, threw me on my back and spread my legs. Wet pink stretches towards him lustily. I throw my head back expectantly. I feel his hot breath on my middle. His hand spreads me further and I expect his tongue. But nothing happened. I flinch as Lucifer blows against my most sensitive area. The cold air chills me down my back. He blows again and my body rewards this with goose bumps.

When he starts to do it a third time I put my feet on his shoulders and push him away from me. The six years in the athletics course are finally paying off. I slide my hand over my body to my hot and swollen cleft. I start giving myself what my body craves for. I massage my bud with my thumb while my middle finger explores my entrance. Lucifer licks himself over his lips and bends over me. When he starts to kiss, I pull my hand up and show him my wet fingers. "Don't you want to try? I taste delicious!" I lick my fingers with pleasure as his tongue joins in. He closes his eyes and passionately soaks up even the last drop. "You win!" As he speaks the words, he lets two fingers slide into me at lightning speed. I groan under him when he finally starts licking me. Damn it. After a few seconds, my body is preparing to finally release the tension. Everything in me contracts. "Luci .... Lucifer .... oh yes .... I'm coming!" With a loud moan, a violent orgasm runs through me.

The sheet under me suddenly gets wet. I am terrified as the last waves of rapture make me rage. This is so embarrassing. Lucifer seems to be able to read my mind. "It was your first time squirting, was it?" I swallow. "It was really the first time for me." His eyes widen and I look to the side, embarrassed. "You're ...?" I nod. "Yes. I'm still a virgin Lucifer!" My words seem to excite him even more. He puts his mouth very close to my ear. "I want to be your first and your last!" He pushes between my thighs and when I give him my consent with an intimate kiss he slowly slides into me. 

A short stab in my abdomen tells me that he has just made me a woman. Hot showers chase my body as he continues to penetrate me. He throws his head back. "You are so tight." He breathes heavily. "And you damn big." He slowly begins to move in me. The feeling is incredible. Lucifer is watching me closely. I groan under him. "You don't have to be extra careful. I'll tell you if ..." I can't get any further. Finally he surrenders to his desire. He hits harder and harder and my cries of pleasure grow louder. "Oh yes, Lucifer!" My cheeks are glowing. When he grabs me under my hip and pulls it up to penetrate even deeper, something explodes in me. "Deeper. I want to feel you deeper inside of me." My fingernails clench his back, which he honors with a hoarse grumble.

Our hips bang violently. "Let me fuck you Lucifer." He continues unhindered and ignores my wish. "Lie on your back. Damn it." He winds over me. Breathless, he pulls out of me and falls backwards. "What the ..." I grin. "Well, apparently the pact is not as one-sided as I thought." I sit on him, spread my legs as far as I can and welcome him completely. His nails claw into my butt. I let myself fall on him more and more firmly and quickly. "If you go on like this, I won't be able to hold back much longer." Both of us moan louder and louder. 

"Lucifer .... I'm coming!" When I hit his hips with a last violent blow, I feel like I'm going to explode. His twitch combines with mine. "Fuck!" He hotly pours into me and breathlessly I sink to his chest. A few minutes pass before I catch my breath. "Lucifer, that was incredible." I lean forward and just want to kiss him when he pushes in me again. "It's not over yet. The whole Devildom should hear you scream my name. You are mine and I'll make sure everyone hears it from your mouth tonight!" And so our game starts again.


End file.
